To Proscribe Love
by Ravishingly Discreet
Summary: As an elf, he is forbidden to love a human. He steps past the boundaries when he meets her.
1. Prolouge Hatred Unravels

**To Proscribe Love**

****

**Disclaimer- **Any recognizable characters or settings are developments of the utterly fantastic mind of JK Rowling. As well, the idea was taken from a role play I held with Par_Salin of Hex. 

****

**Prologue - Hatred Unravels**

****

His seventh year at Hogwarts had come to pass. His childish dreams of becoming Head Boy had not been fulfilled. Far from the brightest child in his year, or even the bravest, he was overshadowed by his trio of friends. 

He held much more knowledge than most would think, though. He knew that the forest held far more than dangerous beasts and that they were told to stay out for more than their own protection. Dumbledore had allowed the forest on the premises of his school to shelter creatures of all kinds ever since he reigned supreme over the old headmaster, Professor Dippet. 

Most students knew the forest held werewolves, hinkypunks, red caps, and the occasional boggart; but what they didn't know was that it also held unicorns, centaurs, and now even elves. 

But he knew this. He had stumbled upon the conversation between Dumbledore and Savannah. The conversation that led to the ruin of his life. 

From what he could see between the cracks in Dumbledore's door, Savannah was a very beautiful woman. She had a tanned complexion and sparkling, almost magical, gray eyes with flecks of silver. A white robe concealed her long and womanly figure, its hood pulled past her ears and forehead. 

When the hood was removed, however, even Dumbledore needed a moment to regain himself. 

Her hair consisted of at least a dozen braids, all traveling down the sides of her robe and trailing onto the floor in gorgeous strands of silver, the same shade as her eyes. Her ears protruded visibly from the sides of her head, long and pointed, and obviously inhuman. 

The warning of a student's danger he had come to give the headmaster was completely forgotten as she began to speak. Her voice wound its way around the door that concealed him and penetrated his soul like an unforgettable song. 

She was the leader of an endangered species of elves; The Sequestered was what she called them. 

Humans were the ones endangering them; always observing and testing. The elves needed a place where they could be safe from prying eyes. The Forbidden Forest would be perfect. 

So, instead of assisting his trouble-seeking friend in the pursuit of endangering a fellow student's life that night, or even having a spot of conversation with his sweetheart, he followed the elfin leader deep into the forest, overwhelmed by her beauty and the magic that surrounded her. 

He followed her from the castle grounds, deep into the forest. The creatures must have sensed the magic she contained because they steered clear of the two as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest where they found a clearing and two more elves, both male. 

Bare-chested, they each wore brown pants, seemingly made from the bark of a tree, which rose high above their ankles, exposing their muscular calves and long feet. The one to the right of Savannah held a head full of blonde hair that traveled past his shoulders, obscuring his pointed ears from vision. The other's hair was of a rich brown and slightly less unkempt, reaching a spot just above the nape of his neck. 

It was _his_ eyes that fixed on the unwelcome boy first. It was _he_ who unleashed the gray cords from within his throat that wrapped around the boy. It was _him_ that the boy would never forgive. 


	2. They Were Elves

**To Proscribe Love**   


**A/N-** I knew I wouldn't be able to get away without doing it.. so, thank you for all your help, Malishka. You too, Nadia. 

**Disclaimer-** The oh so wonderful JK Rowling thought of the delightful characters Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the setting of the Forbidden Forest.   


**They Were Elves**   


It was pure lack of having anything better to do that caused Enmity to follow the golden trio into the woods that day. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were always finding trouble and when Enmity spotted them enter the Forbidden Forest she decided to tag along. 

As a sixth year Slytherin, Enmity wasn't a favorite of the seventh year Gryffindors. It was a known fact among the young wizards and witches of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that there had always been a house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. If possible, it had intensified with the arrival of Harry Potter. 

Enmity's cunning personality and disregard of rules suited Slytherin's standards perfectly. Even her looks seemed to suit the house. 

Enmity's hair was the same mahogany shade of brown as the swirls of color living among the iris and whites of her large eyes. Her hair hung down to her waist in perfect synchronization and not always without dead ends. Her face was long with an angular nose and high, arched eyebrows. When twisted into a rare smile, her pink lips would take the shape of a heart. Most times, they lay flatly on her face as two thin lines. 

Her figure kept the long shape, and was much too thin for her black school robes that the strange girl almost always occupied. 

As her guides slowed their pace, Enmity grabbed a branch of the nearest tree and began to climb to its top. She watched as the golden trio entered the empty clearing below her. 

What she saw next, however, was more than she had ever anticipated. Enmity was surprised she hadn't fallen from the tree in astonishment at the three who had entered. Tightening her grip on the branches surrounding her, for fear of being seen, she leaned closer for a better view. 

Three creatures like those she'd never seen before stood in front Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

Trying hard to process the image in front of her, she leaned closer for a better view. But alas, the three creatures and seventh years were gone. 

She climbed down completely now, and in a frantic fury, let herself drop from the tree, prepared to search her entire surroundings for a glimpse of any other creatures or even the trio. Hearing a far off voice she began in that direction and soon hurried along a newly found trail of broken leaves and branches, undoubtedly made by the clumsy feet of her fellow students. 

Ignoring the crisp noon breeze and even the fact that she hadn't an idea of what she could be getting herself into, Enmity continued deeper and deeper into the forest. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"The persistent fool," rang the voice of one of the creatures Enmity had caught sight of. 

The musical tone was owned by a female elf, and as it drifted towards the three Gryffindors behind her, Ron Weasley took to swooning. 

"Mistress, what is it?" asked the elf to her right, looking worriedly to his companion on her other side. 

"She's following us." 

While both elves stiffened, and Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's pubescent actions, Harry took to contemplating just who could be following them. 

"The girl?" asked the one to her right, once again. 

"Indeed," she replied. 

"But she's only a mere human," added the one to her left. 

"She's quite the feast on the eyes, though," the other contributed. 

"And you both surpass her age in numbers she couldn't comprehend." 

At this, both male elves fell quiet. She continued to speak. 

"Humans are the reason we had to come here. Dealing with these three will be enough, another need not to be added to the trouble." 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped, casting uneasy looks at each other. What did she mean by 'dealing with these three'? 

"She's only a young girl. What harm could she bring us?" The one to her left seemed almost concerned. 

"And those behind us are only children. We've all agreed they could only bring trouble to us. You cannot have your judgment clouded by a pretty face. 

"Go back, and deal with her. We'll," she motioned towards the other elf who was looking on in amusement, "continue on with these three." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Enmity had begun to doubt what little reasoning she had for continuing along the path of broken leaves. The creatures she had viewed in the clearing hours ago were truly magnificent. She needed a moment to watch them again, paste their image firmly into her mind. But was that worth risking her life in the Forbidden Forest? 

The sun had dropped below the trees, causing darkness to fall upon the forest much too early. The tiny bit of sunlight that did fall through the densely packed trees was only enough so that Enmity could continue following the path. 

Ignoring the deafening howls and rustling of nearby leaves, Enmity let her footsteps fall slower and soon come to a complete stop. Tired and cold, Enmity finally gave up and fell onto the ground. 

He chose that moment to walk forward. 

He was enough to stop Enmity from shivering, although he surely intensified the possibility of danger. 

His brown hair fell in unequal lengths around his face, ending at the nape of his neck. The scruff of beard that led around his jawbone created a rather unruly look. Unnaturally long ears stood out among his locks of hair, along with the rest of his features looking as if they'd been artfully derived from his flesh to produce something both dignified and strong. 

His skin glistened in the little moonlight that now shone on them, and Enmity caught herself admiring his shirtless state and how low the pants, seemingly made from the bark of a tree, hung on him and showed off his calf muscles below. She blushed and stared up into his eyes, almost mirrors of her own. His, however, contained the knowledge of centuries and a hardness she could not sequester. 

He too was staring at her, and his features hardened upon realizing it. 

He began to approach her and Enmity made a move as if to run. She was scared and it was painstakingly obvious. His eyes roved across her features and stopped at her eyes. It seemed an eternity before he turned away. Enmity felt as if he'd ripped out her lungs. 

She wanted to look back into the powerful eyes, find what had made time stand still, but even she knew that what she would find in there was forbidden. She needed to leave. Steadying herself with a shaking hand, Enmity led her weakened knees upwards. 

Just as Enmity stood, the low grating voice of the one whose eyes she had indulged herself in, spoke hoarsely, "Scream." 

Enmity gulped. 

"Scream," he said, a little more loudly this time. 

Enmity boldly shot him a questioning glance. 

"SCREAM!" He bellowed, now quite aggressively. 

Enmity decided right then and there that she'd do whatever he asked. 

A horribly loud and throaty scream unleashed itself from her vocal cords, and once finished she stared expectantly at him. 

With one movement of his arm, he had broken a branch from the nearest tree. They both looked at its end, which was sharp with splinters and enough to create a deep gash in either's flesh. Enmity didn't have time to question his motive before he had lunged at her. 

He didn't use the branch against her, though. He used it against himself, striking it against his right arm and creating a sizable gash from which blood flowed freely. 

Sounds of footsteps met their ears. He cast a sorrowful glance at her and letting the blood fall onto his own hands he stepped into the trees and out of view. Enmity let out a small breath of air, rooted to the spot. 

"That's her blood then?" Asked an expectant male voice. 

"Yes," His voice faltered slightly. 

"I needed to see you were loyal, Jask." 

The last voice was female and to Enmity, it sounded more like song. "The others are behind me. They'll not tell anyone about us." 

Their voices faded and lurching footsteps approached. Enmity would surely have enjoyed the sight she feasted her eyes on next if she hadn't gone through the ordeal she had. The three Gryffindors she had followed in here, all scarlet faced, were tied together with sickly gray vines and looking like contestants of a Muggle three legged race, only there were four legs this time. 

Enmity shook her head and walked ahead of their protests and shuffling feet. Feeling quite stupid, she left the forest muttering "They were elves."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Completely Mental

**To Proscribe Love**   


**Disclaimer- **I haven't yet figured out how to change myself into JK Rowling, as I do have a lack of potions ingredients available to me. Until I get the chance to raid the contents of Hogwart's potions room, I'm not her.. And she owns Hogwarts and Harry Potter. 

**A/N- **I rewrote this three times. Let's hope the final copy is better than the first two.. :P   


**Completely Mental**   


In schools of Muggle origin, news of a midnight excursion travels fast. In a wizarding school such as Hogwarts, the same rule applies. 

So, of course the tale of Enmity and the six legged Gryffindor that had come from the Forbidden Forest late last night was on the tip of everyone's tongues. For reasons she couldn't understand, Enmity had not been punished. Less suprisingly, neither had Harry, Ron, or Hermione. They had, however, all been sworn to secrecy. 

Enmity didn't think this was fair. After all, those infuriating Gryffindors had each other to share the tale with. At this argument, Dumbledore had only dismissed them from his office. 

~

Lunch the next day was amusing, to say the least. Draco Malfoy had slapped her proudly on the back more than once, and with help of his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, done impression after impression of the trio's antics coming up to the castle the night before. 

Most luckily, Filch's screech upon discovery of students out of bed last night had awoken nearly every student within Hogwarts' boundaries. Malfoy had been one of the first, except for Enmity of course, to see the shenanigans of their three Gryffindor classmates. He seemed to be enjoying every moment of their afterwards embarrassment as much as its sight had delighted him. 

Malfoy, however, was the only one actually talking to her. In fact, her fellow students seemed to be avoiding her. It wasn't until later that evening when she was finally approached by someone who didn't have the reputation of a death eater. 

Enmity had been sprawled out on the lush green grass of the school grounds. Passing a strand of grass through her fingers, she'd been unaware of the sinking sun and Forbidden Forest in such a close proximity. Such things could be left for Alex's scrutinizing eyes to pick up on. 

"Honestly Enmity, what will you be doing next?" he chided, crouching down beside her. 

Enmity ignored him. 

"And with three Gryffindors, nonetheless.." He continued on, talking more to himself than her. 

She turned her head and looked up into the black eyes, which were distracted by the darkness of the sudden sunset. "Why do you care, anyway?" 

Alex threw back his head and fell back onto the grass, heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Why does it matter if _I_ do or not? It's them I'm worried about." Upon his mouth forming the word 'them' his arm lifted, his hand waving towards the brilliant piece of architecture before them. 

"The wall's of Hogwarts?" 

Alex lifted an eyebrow at her. "You're completely mental you know." 

Enmity opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off. "And if it wasn't proved so long before; it definitely was by wandering into the Forbidden Forest!" 

Enmity let her head fall onto the grass, closing his eyes as he continued to rave about her 'disgracing act.' 

~

He didn't like that boy. 

He'd decided it from the very moment he saw him. Whether it was because he clouded his vision of the girl, or because he seemed much too close to her, it didn't matter. 

With each sigh, glance, and playful shrug from the pair he was watching, his grip tightened on the branch of the tree he stood by. 

The trodden on plants under his feet quivered with fright. 

It wasn't often one of the elves ventured so close to the boundaries of the forest. It was even less often that they took so little care of their surroundings. Yet, it was much of an extent less often that an elf's emotions be so flared. 

Destiny had dealt him a cruel hand. 

~

'It's perfectly normal to be curious about them,' she reassured herself as she took the book from Madame Pince. It took another tug, to loosen the librarian's grip on it; as if the woman didn't quite trust the student she was bestowing the book upon. 

Leaving the library, she took the walk down the halls as an opportunity to inspect the large text more closely. 

On its leathered front sat the words _An Elf's Burden_. It certainly sounded more interesting than the other volumes she'd found in the library on the same subject. Who, in their right mind, would want to read _Elves: A to Z on Their Lifestyle_ or _A Large and Boring Definition of Elves_? Truth be told, she had found Hermione reading the latter. But in Enmity's, and any other Slytherin's, mind, she didn't quite count as being in her right mind, 

Her head tucked, she ran straight into the other Slytherin watching her. 

"You're _reading_ now?" 

Enmity shoved her way past him. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Alex. Actually, there wasn't such a mood. 

"I read before that big awful forest consumed my soul, Alex." 

He frowned at her. "I'm serious, Enmity. There's something weird about you." He stood back as if to examine her. "More so than normal, I mean." 

Enmity scrunched up her nose and threw him a less than flattering look. 

"Besides, you still haven't told what happened in there, or why you tied up.." 

"I DIDN'T TIE THEM UP!" 

Alex threw up his hands as if surrendering. "Okay, then who- or what- did?" 

Enmity rolled her eyes and continued to walk with her back to him. "I'm not allowed to say." 

With a speed always lacking in getting to class on time, Alex arrived in front of her. "Who am I going to tell?" 

"The entire school. Who, according to you all think that I dragged those idiotic Gryffindorks into the forest and tortured them.." 

"And although there wouldn't be a thing wrong with doing that.." 

Enmity nearly choked on a laugh. Alex continued, carefully fixing a lose curl on top his head while he spoke, "It's not necessarily a good reputation to have. Especially with three quarters of the school already being anti-Slytherin and pro-Gryffindor." 

"I suppose not. But I've been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore, and I don't feel like getting expelled this semester." 

"How about next?" 

Enmity sighed. 

They continued walking, leaving the controversial (for them anyway) topic behind and picking up one less so. 

After several minutes of teasingly bickering about last week's Quidditch match (which Slytherin had proudly won,) Alex plucked the large, and nearly forgotten, book from her loose grasp. 

Enmity fought back for it, returning it to her own arms; but not before Alex read its title. 

"Why are you reading up on _elves_?"   


**A/N-** Part one of your job has successfully been completed. Now, on to part two: REVIEW!!!   
  



End file.
